A Second Chance rewrite
by geckogirl
Summary: The creature turns himself in to Victor and is held as a prisoner in his "father's" house. Can Elizabeth see what Victor cannot? Can she give them both a second chance?
1. Redemption

It was his last chance to do this, to make amends and save an innocent woman's life.

No one noticed the giant shadow of a man in his weather worn cloak of grey. No one noticed his stalking presence as he silently watched the guards pull the shaking girl towards the gallows; the gallows which he so rightfully deserved.

The monster pulled his tattered hood low over his stitched, patchwork face. Then taking a deep breath, battling his own fear of death, he stepped from the comfort of the shadows.

In the dimmed light of the grimy corridor in the dreary morning it wasn't hard for the creature to believe that he might appear a ghost of death itself. The two guards that held the shackled maid stepped back merely because of the sheer size of the living shadow before them.

The creature felt both anger and joy in their reaction. He was glad to frighten such disgusting men by his mere presence; men who licked their lips at the taste of death, especially a blameless girl's death. But yet, the anger swelling up in him was just as despicable. For his anger had killed the boy that the girl was going to be hung for. His anger tasted of bitterness against man's revulsion to his being.

The beautiful woman before him would never thank him for what he was about to do. She would never smile at him or look at him without fear. No one ever would. That was his world.

Nonetheless he had decided to control his temper instead of let it dominate him. It had already caused the destruction of one innocent life; if he let it take another he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop from losing himself to the insanity deep within him.

The creature spoke, his voice low and steady,

"This woman's hands are clean. I am the one with the blood of William Frankenstein on my hands."

One of the men responded with a nervous laugh and spoke to the apparition before him.

"And what proof do you have of that?"

The monster pulled a blood stained scarf from the depths of his mantle and held it out before him. He had pulled it from William's neck after he lay cold on the ground, and it almost burned his hand having to touch it once more, reminding him of the horrible strength he possessed.

The girl spoke, her voice a fearful stutter,

"That's…that's the scarf he wore…before…before he…"

The guards looked at each other suspiciously and then grudgingly, knowing they would have to present this to the boss. One of them came forward and snatched the scarf from the creatures grey hand before walking down another corridor. The other man took an extra pair of shackles from his waist and cautiously approached him.

The monster solemnly held out his wrists and allowed the guard to bind him. The man motioned for him to walk as he grabbed the woman, Justine, and began to make his way to the judge's chamber.

The apparition followed closely behind, watching Justine look back at him as she tried to get a peak of his face from under the shadow of his hood. He kept his head bowed, not wanting to show his face before he had to. But he could easily see the apprehension and confusion in her expression. It was expected.

He wasn't sure he could keep what little calm he had if he saw her terrified face. Thankfully he didn't show his face, and never had to hesitate in his step even as the guard sat him close to the maid on a narrow bench by the door.

The monster allowed a glance to the woman's face when she politely gave up trying to look at his. It was for the briefest moment that he looked at it was enough to reaffirm the value of her life that he had so easily dismissed.

Not a moment later, breaking the fragile silence of the room, the loud bang of the door came with Victor Frankenstein rushing into the room, yelling,

"Where is it!"

His voice was practically crazed for a moment as his eyes searched the room. Meanwhile, a grim looking man in black robes walked in behind him as well as Victor's father Alphonse and his adopted cousin Elizabeth. But as soon as he saw Justine his eyes softened and his voice stilled. He rushed over to her, not noticing the thing he had been so desperate to find, embraced her, thanking God for her being alive.

Gently he asked where the monster was that killed William.

She meekly pointed to the creature sitting beside her.

The monster watched Victor's eyes turn to ice as they gazed upon him. His hands shook with fury but Frankenstein held himself back.

"Is this your monster?"asked the judge, with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"This looks like a man to me."

Victor sneered back at him and walked up to his creation, the abomination he created and ripped the comfort of the dark hood from him. The creature felt his head being forced up as Victor grabbed his long black hair painfully, and pulled so he could not turn his face away.

"This is no man."

Victor let go as the creature saw everyone in the room step back. Only the Judge approached him, but now his eyes plainly showed his uneasiness.

"You admit to Killing William Frankenstein?"

"Yes," said the monster as quietly as his abrasive yet whispery voice would allow.

"And you placed the locket on Miss Justine's person?"

"Yes"

"You regret this decision and that is why you are turning yourself in?"

The disgraced creature nodded, suddenly losing his strength to speak. His mind was screaming for him to run away from his father's piercing eyes and the feeling of dread that was beginning to consume him. His body bent forward trying to slink itself back into the shadows, back into oblivion. He looked up for a moment to see Victor's eyes glaring at the judge as if waiting for a confession.

"I'm very sorry for doubting you Heir Frankenstein-"but as he was about to continue Alphonse turned on him.

"You dared to condemn and innocent woman when there was a chance she was not guilty! I will see that you are removed from your position and that you NEVER see a courtroom again!"

As the elder Frankenstein continued to unleash his fury onto the judge, the guards undid the chains holding Justine. As soon as she was free she ran to Elizabeth, who took her in immediately whispering words of comfort. It seemed, as always, that she ran from him. He deserved her fear. He could no longer solely blame the fear of mankind on his father with the blood of an innocent on his hands. But the true question was; would he have the chance to properly redeem himself?

The guards moved to him pulling him up and placed another set of shackles on him, as he casted his gaze to Elizabeth Frankenstein. She continued to hold Justine who had started sobbing in her arms. The creature knew she must have been convinced that Justine was guilty of her cousin's murder not a few moments ago. But yet, she embraced her with nothing but acceptance. He knew not the reason why, but such a scene plucked a tinge of hope within him. Though he knew he should not dare hope, he could not help it.

Perhaps she woman of her nature could forgive a monster or know how to see past the vile mask of his body. Perhaps Elizabeth would save him.

He moved with the guards as they guided him towards the door. It was then that he saw her eyes. The expression shown was not fear or angry, but something he couldn't quite understand. Her eyes would consume his thoughts just as his would consume hers.


	2. Elizabeth Frankenstein

Second chance rewrite. Chap1 part 2

Elizabeth Frankenstein could not suppose she knew what the eyes of a murderer looked like. She had only seen the death of a few in her life and perhaps that made her naïve. After all it was Victor who usually had such ponderings about death and life. Yet she could not shake the thoughts about the creature, the thing that had killed her beloved cousin William.

Perhaps that was why she asked her soon-to-be husband to speak to the creature. Victor Frankenstein could be a stubborn man, but he generally relented to her; after explaining how he created the monster and what his plans were, Elizabeth asked to see the creature.

Now she walked side-by-side with Victor, as they weaved their way through the grim maze of dark corridors that led to the prison cell. It was cold, this torch lit world, and the woman unconsciously felt herself move closer to Victor. But even his comforting scent could not save her from the putrid smell of filth and blood that seemed to just seep from the heavy stone walls. Victor only smiled down at her, seemingly unable to notice the horrid atmosphere and said sweetly,

"There is no need to worry my dear, you are safe beside me." He paused for a moment before continuing, his tone losing its sweetness.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle speaking to that monster, even if it's bound? It will be much more frightening then these halls, I promise you that." The woman moved away from her husband, determining that she would not let such a wretched atmosphere deter her.

It wasn't long before the couple reached their destination. As they approached their destination the voices of two men could be heard.

"Hey John is it still twitching?" said one of the two men who guarded the heavy metal door. Callous laughter came from the man named John as he replied,

"Not anymore. My whip taught that monster good enough," said John before another round of laughter. Liz couldn't help but furrow her brow at such men, but as she looked up she saw Victor smiling again. It was anything but sweet.

He walked ahead and introduced himself to the guards,

"Good to see you men are treating the monster properly."

The other man's name was Gabriel as Elizabeth heard while she stayed back, towards the shadows. Victor looked back at her and she mustered up the courage to step forward.

" And who is this fine lady?" asked John looking the woman up and down, eyes lingering on places they shouldn't have. Victor didn't seem to notice and pulled his wife close, beaming with pride.

"This is my newlywed bride Elizabeth." Hearing the joy in her Victor's voice made her blush and forget the men for a moment. She moved close and allowed victor to put his arm around her shoulders. He continued,

"My darling here wishes to speak to the monster. I'm sure you fine gents wouldn't mind."

"Of course sir, but if it attacks her, that's no fault of ours." Looking concerned Victor pulled Elizabeth close and asked her in a whisper,

"Are you sure you want to do this love?"

"Yes," replied Elizabeth with determination.

As Gabriel opened the door with a bow, Victor let go of Elizabeth and let her walk through the door before Gabriel locked it behind her.

With the door closed Elizabeth took a moment to adjust her eyes to the low light of the yellow lanterns. In that light, she first noticed the large slab of stone that served as perhaps a table or crude bed for the mass lying on it. From what she could see the thing was made up of grey, blue, and red pieces. The stitching seen through torn clothes seemed to be the only reason it stayed in one piece.

With a step closer it moved, its tangled hair uncovering the tortured face beneath it. Only a few raven strands of hair stuck to its forehead from sweat and blood while the rest of the hair lied limply around its head. Another step forward drew his watery, blue eyes into focus as they watched her suspiciously.

The woman dropped into a curtsey, not sure what to do. It seemed to be enough to show that she meant no harm, for when she lifted her head Elizabeth swore she saw the slightest smile on the creatures black lips.

Carefully she continued her journey across the room so that she stood in the middle of it, and forgot was she was going to say, entranced by the murderer's visage. He spoke first, his voice hoarse and whispery,

"What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth watched the yellow-gray skin move as he spoke, the skin that Victor has sewn from the bodies of murdered men and murderers'.

"I am a mere messenger…Victor sent me and claimed you would know me," said the woman apprehensively. The creature winced for a moment as if remembering a painful memory. But his expression calmed into a regretful smile as he spoke,

"Yes, I know you Miss Elizabeth…when's the wedding?" His tone was innocent and questioning, but even so Elizabeth was taken aback by his question. She looked back at the heavy metal door behind her. She couldn't hear a whisper of Victor or the other men talking.

"It's in a few days; How did you know that?" asked the woman her voice full of confusion. The man before her gave what sounded like a chocked laugh and answered,

"I have excellent hearing thanks to father. He might have made me hideous but he also gave me many strengths. He paused before his next question,

"I must ask what message you are sent with, I can only assume from your soon-to-be husband." Even though the creature's words were somewhat harsh his voice was graceful and his words flowed. To think Victor had called him crude! And how strange it was that the creature called Victor father; this was the man who brought him to life and yet abandoned him in a moment. Could that be the reason the creature committed such heinous acts?

Suddenly feeling ill of her soon-to-be husband Elizabeth gave Victor's message,

"My fiancé wished to relay that you are to stay a prisoner to life and to him in his and my household."

Shock was apparent on the creature's face. He turned his head away from her and stared at the ceiling taking in a few strained breathes. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. Elizabeth took the last few steps to the stone's edge. Now she could easily see the creature's clenched fists.

"You are brave to deliver such a message. I'm sure…Victor told you that I might try to attack or even kill you for those words." The woman nodded silently frowning. She spoke calmly placing her hands on the edge of the stone slab.

"But you have not." After a moment the fists slowly unclenched and Elizabeth looked towards the creature's face to see a pondering expression even though his eyes were closed.

"Do you fear me Miss Elizabeth?" He spoke calmly losing the dark tone he had the moment before.

"You intrigue me…and my curiosity is stronger than my fear." The creature's head turned towards her slightly.

"You equally intrigue me. Let me help sate your curiosity. What you see is merely a bound and beaten animal; you never witnessed the wild beast that ran unfettered. It is a frightening thing to behold, I assure you." He said in lifting the chains slightly for emphasis. The woman nodded again, deciding she'd ponder the depth of his words later. She kneeled next to the stone slab, her face only inches from the creature's now. She moved her hand onto his arm.

A small hiss of pain escaped his lips but he said nothing. She felt the rough and gritty cloth between her fingers. It was red blood, human blood.

"Perhaps that is so. Yet again that is only your perception," said the woman thoughtfully. Her hand moved down his arm, touching the shackle on his wrist. The cold metal made her shiver as her hand continued over it making its way to the palm of his hand.

But as she moved just past his wrist the tortured man jolted away. He said nothing as he moved back to the way he was laying before breathing heavily and gritting his teeth. The woman took a deep breath as she lightly touched a finger on his palm and was rewarded with his stillness. Bit by bit she moved to grasp his hand in hers, the hand that had wrapped itself around her cousin's neck.

"You did not choose your existence. No matter how we are born or what the shape of our existence is all creatures are creatures of God."

The man gripped her hand back, practically clinging to it as he opened his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. Only as Elizabeth moved to leaved did she hear him mutter,

"He doesn't deserve you."


	3. Exploration

It had been a long and lonely week since Elizabeth arrived at her new home and estate. Mostly she spent time in the western salon or her bedroom, painting the beautiful views outside her window. Needless to say she was both excited for her husband's arrival. To think she was truly a Frankenstein now with Victor as her wedded. Even though the wedding hadn't been as fantastical as her childhood vision, she was content. She found she loved him despite his deception over the years, and for the creature. The woman could never forgive one thing though, and that was the treatment of her husband's creation. Never would she have thought her husband capable of torture to another being, and she had hid her disgust deep within, if only because Victor had agreed to her plan. She refused to let him become a murderer as well.

"Ms. would you like another cup?" came the voice of Alfred, the head butler of the household. Elizabeth felt herself jump a bit, not even realizing the butler had entered the room. A hand found her heart feeling her rapid heartbeat, and she took in a few labored breathes before her heart slowed to a normal pace. "Sorry if I frightened you, I didn't realize you were in such a state," continued the servant sounded embarrassed and a bit worried as he picked up her cold cup of tea.

"Yes, please, I was just a bit lost in thought. Thank you Alfred," said the woman, equally embarrassed. The butler placed a new cup from a tray on the table beside her and poured some fresh tea into it, then put the tray down.

"You looked concerned. Would it relieve your thoughts to speak of it?" Elizabeth smiled up guiltily at the man who had helped her adjust to the new estate over the past few days. "You are the only one who knows of the creature coming here tomorrow?" said the woman, feeling a bit of relief to finally speak about him.

"Yes, all the others have been informed it is a member of your family, who is mentally ill and should be avoided from his own protection, though personally I don't think that it will be an issue." Elizabeth's brow burrowed slightly. "What do you mean by that, Alfred?"

The butler now had the guilty look on his face, as if he had betrayed someone. He took a deep breath, seeming to collect his thoughts on the subject. "I only mean, in terms of where his rooms are placed Ma'am." The woman's shot up, looking directly the man,

"Please show me these rooms. I promise I won't say a word to Victor. "Elizabeth knew the butler was to be in charge of the creature's meals and that he would have access to these rooms that Victor has refused to show her before leaving.

Alfred sighed before nodding slightly. "We will need a candle and a match before we go." The woman couldn't keep herself from smiling and moving over to hug the poor man, who awkwardly patted her on the back. When she released him, he started walking towards the door and to a small cabinet, fetching the candle and box of matches, before saying, "Follow me."

The woman practically dashed across the room following Alfred down the hall, past the music room, the guest wing till they came to the end of the hallway by the chapel. Next to it was an unassuming hallway, which the woman never noticed till she was being led down it, the darkness growing around her. She watched the butler lite the little candle and pull out a small ring of four keys which he sorted through till putting one in the lock. Before he turned it, he paused. "Miss, please stay close as we descend. The stairs are a bit steep." The woman nodded fervently, hearing the key turn in the lock, feeling her heart speed up once again. When the door opened, all she could see was black though. A hand went out and gripped the butlers arm as they walked down and down.

The light of the candle didn't reveal anything and it was only when the woman's eyes began to adjust did she notice the thin strips of light coming in through the windows near the top of the wall turning the blackness into a multitude of greys. And when Alfred lit a nearby torch the room erupted into shades of a grisly yellow melded with the greys. She felt her blood run cold as she saw the rows and rows of bars on the far wall.

"Here we are. Now careful of the chain once we get in," said the butler walking up to a door, penetrating the glistening strips of metal and unlocking the door with a second key. The woman's heart would not calm as she moved forward, and through the door Alfred opened for her. Around her a variety of chains were bolted to the floor and walls and when she dared to look up, she even saw some dangling from the ceiling. In the flickering light, they seemed to move and the ones of the floor seemed to slither about. Feeling a bit sick the woman kept an eye on Alfred who, had already crossed the room and, was unlocking another door with a third key.

Elizabeth raced across the room, tripping only a bit, wanting to get away from the dreaded chains, and walked through the second row of bars into a stone room. It looked absolutely medieval with the low wooden bed, roughly made and covered with a straw mattress and a pathetic excuse for a pillow and blanket covering it. A little alcove covered with a tattered cloth had a pile of straw that the woman could only imagine was for relieving oneself. But that was it. The cell was rather large and with the twelve foot ceiling every sound echoed. The coldness of it all pierced through her clothes and deep into her.

"Alfred, can you sneak a better set of bedding into here as well as a chamber pot? I doubt my husband will ever set a foot past the 1st room once the creature is here. And if asks, you can say I stole your keys one night and did it myself. "The butler sighed, caught between his Master's and Elizabeth's wishes.

"I'll do what I can."


	4. Cages

The western parlor was as quiet as the day before, even with its new addition. Victor seemed to be immersed in some book as Elizabeth sat and sipped from her lukewarm tea, wondering if there was any way to break the silence. Her husband had arrived in the morning, looking ragged and in need of sleep. After a greeting less warm then her tea, the man retreated to his study for a few hours, and when Elizabeth found him, he was passed out at his desk. She coaxed him to his bed for a few hours but he only twisted and turned in his sleep.

The creature would be arriving shortly, since a horseman had come an hour before and informed them. The stress was eating at her husband, and since he arrived, the woman was beginning to question her plan. But before she could finally bring it within herself to speak, there was the indistinguishable sound of gravel crunching.

"It's here," was all Victor said, closing his book and swiftly getting up and leaving. He hadn't even waited for his wife who slowly put down her cup with a clatter and went to meet their guest. She wished to move as hastily as her husband, but her legs dragged and her dress seemed to be made of steel pushing against her. Silence surrounded her as she moved to the entrance hall, and towards the southern courtyard. When she finally got outside, she noticed that a storm was threatening to break above them, and the wind was already picking up.

"Come along Elizabeth," Called her husband, a smile on her husband's face, that same smile he had given when they first went to visit the monster and it still sent shivers down her spine. Images of the blue-black mass, watery blue eyes, and that gentle grip around her fingers came to mind. 'He doesn't deserve you,' echoed through her head louder than the wind howling across the courtyard, picking up speed. From the two carriages, one was already emptying. Three men in plain clothes stepped out and were approaching the other carriage where Alfred waited.

When Elizabeth finally reached her husband she asked, "Who are these men?" Victor wrapped an arm around her pulling her close, protecting her against the wind." The guards; There are five but once everything settles we should only need two."

"Why so many?" the woman said, letting her husband's body warm her. Her husband pulled her even closely as he said, "I know the creature's strength. You will see…shall we go inside?" Elizabeth pursed her lips watching the carriages intently and the men talking to her butler. "I'm fine."

"I'll see you inside then." And within moments of Victor leaving Alfred was by her side.

"What did they have to say about the guest?" The butler tried to hide his worry as he spoke, "They were surprised they didn't have to subdue it during the journey and rotated out so someone was always watching it. Besides complaints of sore backs and boredom, they were fine. For the most part they seemed to be civil people as well."

"I would not be so sure about that," said the woman watching the second carriage door open. "I fear for our guest. When an audience gets bored with a caged animal they poke and prod it till it growls and leaps at its cage." Another guard stepped out of the second cage, holding a long chain and stretching a bit talking to the other Three guards who stood outside for a moment.

"So this Creature is an animal then?" Elizabeth scoffed. "If he's treated as one, then yes." Finally the moment they had been waiting for came, and the carriage rocked as the guard perked up pulling the chain and the creature came stumbling out of the vehicle, followed by another guard with another end of chain. As the monster moved forward the other guards moved around him, holding him up. His legs barely seemed to hold his weight and the heavy chains enveloping him only made it worse. As the procession moved closer Elizabeth found her eyes moving up to see a black bag pulled over the prisoner's face and low groans of pain emanated from underneath it. Under that, a steel metal collar was wrapped around his neck, with short chain leading down to shackled hands which seemed to be held together in prayer, knuckles white. The wrist cuffs connected to another length of chain around his waist and then down another set of shackles around his ankles which allowed the creature to take short steps. Elizabeth turned to see Victor by the open door, looking both frightened and satisfied watching his creation move towards him.

Elizabeth and Alfred moved to his side, leading the procession down the west wing to the hall next to the chapel. As they walked the woman could hear slight chuckling from the supposed guards who made their prisoner struggle to move forwards, making the pained noises increase, sounding more like anger as they moved. By the time they made it to the Chapel, the woman noticed the wet sticky liquid gathering in her palm, and dripping down her clenched fingers digging into it. The procession stopped as Victor halted.

"Take off the hood." Alfred was already at the door at the end of the hallway unlocking the door with a lit candle. Victor started walking and the woman felt herself follow but turned back to see the creature's face. It seemed the scars on his face had multiplied, red almost completely covering his grey skin. His gaze immediately found hers and emotions rushed through those blue pupils and hit home in Elizabeth. The woman felt like she had been hit with a train but felt Alfred's arm pulling her forward, towards the now lit staircase, torches swaying with their movement. Behind her the woman heard the creature mutter "Is this hell?"

As the procession finally made its way to the bottom of the stairs everyone stopped and Victor moved close to his creation while the creature tried to move back, breathing heavily, but the guards held him tight. "Welcome home," was all Victor said to his abused pet in a sickly sweet tone before motioning for the guards to move the creature again. As the men started to drag the creature towards the bars, he called out, "Father?"

His eyes widened as he saw his prison. "Father! Please…Not another cage." The Monster started straining against his bonds, trying to move towards Victor, causing all five of his captors to pull him back.

"Father!" Soon the monster was able to throw off one of the men while the rest started dragging him towards the open cell door. Elizabeth felt herself cower back, seeing the creature's strength.

"Muzzle it once it's down, "Victor called back, starting to move towards the stairs. Once again the creature's eyes turned to the woman's, pleading as he tried to push back against the seeming tidal wave of men. A pain, like she had never felt before swept over the woman. She was the cause of this.

Elizabeth turned to Victor. "Let me help."

"Absolutely not," he said turning back, glaring at her. Elizabeth could not give up though, "He'll be calm if I do, I swear." Her husband gaped at her request. "I do not intend for my bride to be marred by an animal so quickly." By now the creature had been fully pulled inside the first room of his prison and the guards were trying to lock his restraints to the floor. Fuming, Elizabeth ran throw the barred door, just as one of the guards gagged the monster. One of the guards tried to block her but she squeezed past him to see the creature kneeling on the floor, the chain from his collar attached to the floor. She dropped down grabbing his bound hands with one hand, and cupped his cheek with her other hand. Immediately she felt his tensed muscles relax slightly. The guards, who had been trying to pull her back, stopped and instead took the time to further bind the creature to the floor. The woman made sure the beast's attention was turned to her.

"Lay down for me, "the woman gently commanded, seeing what the guards were trying to do. And without any hesitation the monster obeyed, while the woman positioned herself so the creatures head lay in her lap, one of her hands moving to stroke his dirt-matted hair and the other stroking his cheek. His eyes closed, calm settling over his body. The guards undid the set of chains connecting the monster's wrists and ankles, and attached a looser set on his wrists to a hook on the ground. With the Creature calmer, the woman finally noticed Victor screaming behind her, but ignored him for now. When the guards finished they slowly moved away, watching the spectacle before them. The creature let out another groan opening his eyes once more, slowly moving to try to sit again, so he could face the woman. His hands gently moved towards hers, grasping her stained fingers, holding them like they were butterflies. His expression of thanks let the woman let of her guilt, if only for the moment.

Finally the woman spoke again, breaking her gaze with the creature. "I can take care of this." Victor only screamed back,

"Get her out of there, you cowards!" But the guards didn't move standing outside the bars.

"Victor, I'm fine!" screamed the woman back, feeling the creature tense again, gripping her hands a bit more tightly. She felt the hate for her husband rise and she nudged him to lie down again, letting his keep hold of her hands. He curled his body around her, his face burrowed against her thigh and the floor.

"Dear, please stop this nonsense, and come back here." Feeling the creature's grip tighten again, the woman called back.

"Trust me, for once in your goddamned life, Victor Frankenstein. Leave me!" Victor even more shocked then before stumbled back on the stairs, suddenly quiet. She turned to the prisoner, holding his hands with both of hers and hear Alfred say, "I'll stay and watch her, Sir." After a few moments, Victor said, "Do so."

Then the Master of the house turned to the guards and told them to follow him. "We have matters to discuss upstairs and a large supper prepared for you boys."

And as the men piled out, the cellar slowly became quiet once more. A quiet and muffled 'Thank You,' was heard from the creature. Elizabeth had forgotten about the gag, and slowly eased her hands from the creature to pull out the strap of leather from behind his parched lips.

"Alfred, fetch me some bread and water," the woman said seeing the butler close by. The man bowed and moved to the other side of the room while the creature unfolded himself and half sat up again, pulling himself into the woman's lap. His fingers gripped her dress, wetness seeping into the folds as he let himself weep. " kill me."


	5. talking to a caged animal

"Kill me"

The woman's breath caught in her throat and a sob threatened to break the quiet. She felt herself shake her head. "I don't wish to gag you again, so please don't say such things." And with that the creature was silent. He dropped his head, his arms trembling, barely able to hold him.

The woman gripped what little tattered cloth that was left of a shirt and tried to help him sit back, but it seemed his legs hurt to the touch and with the way he was chained he could only lie down or half sit up.

"I'll get you out of here soon. Lay down for now." This time the creature did not do so. He stayed; half leaned over, his head hung while his arms held him up. He shook his head slowly and moved forward, chains dragging as he reached a hand to touch her face.

His eyes froze her, as deeply calloused and cut fingers laid themselves on her forehead. Those eyes seemed to search through her very being, as his fingers explored her cheeks, and lips. Confusion, fear, acceptance, and things too quick to grasp raced through his features.

"What are you?" he finally asked voice breathy and low. And the woman felt the question echo through her consciousness. Indeed, what was she? A wife, keeper, trainer? And what was the creature truly? He may not have been fully human, but he was made of human parts. He seemed to have the instincts of an animal, but yet was not. He spoke eloquently in her language, but yet seemed to speak to her in some ancient, forgotten language.

He had killed, but yet treated her like a precious china doll. And for all of this, she had only just begun to know him. Elizabeth had only seen the smallest glimpse of the evil Victor spoke of.

The creature's fingers ran over her neck, and the woman shuddered suddenly, thinking of the bruising on her poor cousin's neck when they found him. But the creature did nothing but leave trails of dirt and blood along her skin, like war paint. The woman saw that, even under the steel of the metal on his throat, bruising of a frighteningly familiar pattern was apparent. Who had done that?

"How?..." he started, hands dropping down to the floor again. "How can you be so still when you know? When you see me?" he asked. Elizabeth only smiled.

"I would like to think that I can see you. Others… see but are blind. God wants me to save you, but that means you must live." The creature seemed to scoff lightly.

"This God would surely have abandoned me as he did Adam. I have done far worse than eat from a forbidden tree. Even my own creator spits on me." Elizabeth noticed Alfred walking down the stairs with a tray, unable to answer him, she said,

"You're going to have to move soon." Alfred set the tray outside the first cell and walked in, with the ring of keys. After he locked the first door, Elizabeth reached out a hand and the butler calmly gave her the set, telling her which keys would unlock the chains, seemingly not wanting to be close to the monster he was warned about.

"Stay still for now," she said softly to the creature, not wanting to aggravate his pain any further as she removed his bindings. She undid the chain connecting to the steel collar, but there was no key for the collar itself. She then undid the chains leading to his wrists and after adjusting herself, his ankles. When she was finished the creature still had not moved an inch. She looked to Alfred who hesitantly came over and knelt next to the creature.

"We're going to both carry you to the next room, but you'll need to walk as best as you can." The man between them said a quick yes, and started lifting himself back onto his knees, leaning on Elizabeth. Alfred slowly helped him to his feet, and the three shuffled to the next door, which was already open, anticipating their arrival.

As they got inside, and to the bed, the woman heard the creature sigh a breath of relief. Elizabeth gave Alfred the keys without a word, knowing they were in his charge and got the creature to lie down once more. The butler locked them into the room as he got the tray from outside the 1st cell. The creature looked around, letting his hands wander over the feather mattress and pillow covered by soft cotton sheets and a thick blanket. The tears seemed non-ending, but at least he was smiling now. Perhaps not everything in her plan was in vain. Elizabeth let herself sit on the edge of the bed. She pulled another blanket from the base of the bed onto the man, wishing she could get him something that actually resembled clothes.

She truly had been unable to do anything for the creature. She had denied him the "peace" of death, relief of the torture Victor had ordered onto him, or even the comfort of a proper room. All she had done was given him a warm bed and proper latrine. She found herself praying to God, that this was the right decision. Could saving this poor creature's soul be worth all the suffering she brought onto him? Maybe she was just being selfish, her curiosity of the creature being the reason for wanting him alive, like some lab rat to inspect. Maybe that's why victor allowed it. The woman's fingers were drawing more and more blood from her palm as she tried to cleanse her thoughts. But the pain was barely enough to distract her.

She hadn't even noticed Alfred walking back into the room until he clanged the 2nd door shut and locked himself, her, and the creature in the cell. The woman immediately grabbed a small table from the wall, and dragged it next to the bed where she sat down once again. She offered her hand to help the prisoner sit up which he gratefully accepted.

"You must eat slowly if you haven't had any food in a while. It would make you sick," said the woman as she handed him the cup of water. He immediately downed the liquid greedily and Alfred took the pitcher from the tray and refilled it. The creature didn't speak but simply nodded between cups of water. He almost drained the pitcher by the time he finally stopped. The woman let herself sit back against the wall watching till he was done, feeling more intrigued with every moment she spent with the creature.

He reminded her of a depraved beggar child in the street. She had always wanted to take one home to the Frankenstein's, considering she had once been one herself. But she knew Victor would never allow that. He didn't have the fortune of his father, and wouldn't for many years. Perhaps the creature was her abandoned child to take in. She was a wicked person. But it was too late to think of her reasons.

The consequences of her actions had happened, and there was nothing she could do to change them. She could only try to make things better for everyone she had affected. She couldn't help but feel joy in watching the creature pull pieces of the loaf and eat with a look of pure satisfaction of his face. Half way through the loaf he stopped and innocently asked,

"I can have this for when I am hungry again?" The woman couldn't help but notice how much happier and clearer the creature's voice sounded.

"Of course. We'll wrap it up and leave it on the table. Alfred, can you move the table to the edge of the bed please." The butler did as instructed and moved to stand by the door.

"Is there anything I can do for your injuries?" the woman said as the butler moved away.

"I heal fast… as long as _they_ aren't near me. You were correct about trainers poking animals in cages. Mine are easily bored." The woman trembled at the thought of what of what the guards had done to him. Her eyes wandered to the open wounds peeking out from the behind the ripped cloth hanging from him. Everything from long smooth cuts to short jagged marks spread around burn marks and the stitching.

"I wish I could do something more. I never intended for any of this…" confessed the woman, feeling the weight of her burden bear down harder than ever.

"You intended?" The woman's eyes widened at the creatures shocked words. She shouldn't have said that. She felt herself move away from the man's stare. Fear crept into her.

Would he attack her now, knowing this was not all Victor's doing, but her own. Would she be able to explain how little control she had?….what she could do?… Elizabeth's heart began to pound as she inched towards the base of bed, the creature's eyes searing her. Her breathing picked up as she slowly felt the creature move.

"Has your intrigue finally dwindled and been overrun by fear? Do you still fear my claws?" The woman breathed deeply and calmed herself, glad to hear a human response. She stared at the web of stitching spreading out from his chest, around his arms, distorting the tissue to seem monstrous. The once dead skin, seemed to struggle to live, like a wilted flower in the shade.

"I fear the pain I have caused you is more than anyone should bear. I fear your retribution will be more than simple analogy. But I do not fear imaginary claws. You aren't some fairy tale monster. You are real, and have real emotions and thoughts. My intrigue may have brought you here, but I would hope, one day, compassion would keep you here, even if you were free to go." The creature slumped back into the bed, seeming to be in too much pain to continue sitting up, but his eyes never left her.

"But yet you have admitted I could be an animal. So why do you not believe I could tear you apart while you stalk my cage."

"Because we both know, I wouldn't hurt you. I couldn't do so, considering what damage I caused already. I should have never let Victor take charge of your transportation. He can be cruel in many ways."

"Then why would you marry such a man?" Elizabeth paused. After all she went through in her childhood, living with Victor as a brother and then loving him, and marrying him for the sake of her adoptive parents, she still knew that a part of herself would never belong to Victor. He had always been different and forward thinking while she preferred the quiet life and more traditional activities. He didn't seem to understand God or his laws apparently, and even before Victor had told her about the creature she felt like he was growing away from her; like something evil had taken root in him and she wouldn't be able to chase it away. Perhaps she wanted to take in the creature to make Victor face himself.

"I'm a stupid, foolish girl. Look at me, sitting next to an abused animal, which claws at my skirts to amuse itself. I know God wishes me to do certain things, and that he will take care of me. If I am hurt or die, it is in his grace that I do so."

"So you would be a blind and willing martyr? You'd make a better nun then wife. I doubt Father appreciates your kind thoughts in my regard." The woman, laughed at the thought. She simply had the light of hope within her.

"I am neither blind nor willing to die. I am no warrior for the heavens. I simply believe that I follow the lord's path. And Victor has no right to deny me after everything he put me through. And he has no right, as a child of God to do anything he has in regards to you." Started the woman loudly, relieving herself of pent of frustrations. "I am happy to remind him of his place. I love the man, even if he is more foolish then me."

"Then perhaps you can teach us both how to be men," said the creature with a small grin. Elizabeth couldn't help but note how pleasant the man's face was when it wasn't twisted in pain or anger. But he so easily called himself less than a man. If he continued seeing himself like this, he could never be truly redeemed.

"You're more human then you know. I am sorry for letting the world convince you otherwise."

"I have already been cast out of your God's light. I doubt it would make a difference. I realize I deserve nothing but the pain I have been given. My hands will forever be bloodstained by the innocent. Nothing can change that. Even if I try to become more of a man, I know, the monster will always be lurking within."

"Then what are you, now?"

"I am…a dingy dog from the street, taken to a home where it's barely wanted. I know the evils of the world, but have always hoped for any small kindness. You are that kindness. "


	6. Hell & Heaven

"Then what are you, now?"

"I am…a dingy dog from the street, taken to a home where it's barely wanted. I know the evils of the world, but have always hoped for any small kindness. You are that kindness. "

The woman could only smile at the man's sentiment. But considering every move she might make could determine the creature's existence, she needed some time to think.

"I must take my leave, before Victor makes himself sick with worry." The monster lay still except for a slight turn of the head into the pillows.

"Then you must go. I will be here," responded the creature, his voice taking on a hint of sarcasm.

"I will be back before tomorrow morning. I promise," said the woman allowing she to challenge her husband's desires with her visit's to the creature. She admitted that she like the feeling of adventure that rose within her at the idea, and that she must be reasonable with how the feeling might govern her actions.

"Won't your husband disagree?"

"Who says he has to know...right Alfred?" said Elizabeth turning towards the butler. The servant nodded, staring rather intensely at her. "Might I at least accompany you with Milady: if you plan to go somewhere without your husband' knowledge? At least until we get you a proper Ladies maid?"

"Naturally." The woman then finally let herself rise from the bed and taking a step towards Alfred. But she turned back and gently laid her hand on the creature's leg, making him turn his face towards her once more. "Do you need anything else before I leave?" she asked feeling the goose bumps spreading across the man's leg.

"I'm fine." With a grin at the man's bluff she pulled the blanket from where she had been sitting and laid it over the man, feeling accomplished in her observation as she walked towards to door. Alfred quickly opened the door and then once they were through, locked it just as fast following his mistress through the chain room and up the stairs.

The woman only looked back once more as she got to the base of the stairs seeing the creature clutching the blanket and felt her grin widen. Only once she had risen to the top of the stairs and closed the door to the basement did she feel the reality of the situation come back to her.

"I would like some alone time in the chapel if you don't mind," the woman said before walking inside. Dutifully the butler waited outside. The woman made sure she closed the door, feeling she needed a bit more guidance than usual. The chapel embraced her with its beautiful mosaic floor, wood wainscoting leading to white painted stone, with paintings of angels on the high walls, and gothic curves of the ceilings. There were four pews; two on each side and a humble alter on a small raised platform. It was just what the woman needed. She kneeled before her lord, crossing herself and began to pray.

It seemed only a moment till Elizabeth heard stomping, hurried footsteps approach the chapel from down the hall, giving the away the culprit to be her husband. She kept her fingers firmly clasped and her head bent in prayer, hoping for a reprieve, but doubting such things. From outside the thin door she heard Alfred speaking to Victor in, recounting her exploits with the creature. Thankfully her husband sounded more worried than angry, not that she counted his feelings to the soundness of her thoughts. She might have been just as guilty of the murder of her poor cousin William, but she knew if Victor had paid any attention to the creature as he did to her feelings, the boy might have still lived. And she might have been a woman without the education or general knowledge of her husband but she knew the intimate dealings of the heart and how to commune with her fellow human beings better than he ever would. She could see the creature's sincere desire to simply be recognized, and with the slightest actions of kindness she was able to bring him back to humanity.

The door creaking open and her Husband's footsteps endeavored to break the conversation with the lord, but she knew as a good Christian wife and longtime friend to Victor, she would be faithful to his thoughts and feelings. She lowered her hands ,but remained kneeling before the alter. Victor kneeled besides her crossing himself before kneeling beside her, grasping her fingers in his quivering hands. He lifted them to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to them.

"I don't know what I'd do if you were ever harmed. My thoughts overflow with thoughts of dear William's body on the table and Justine's terrified face as she resigned herself to be a sacrifice for some unknown murderer. I pray, my dearest companion, that my fears are logical in relation to our guest." The woman nodded, lifting Victor's hand within her own, kissing it without looking up, hoping to show her resolve on the matter.

"Logic is not what the Creature's situation needs, my love. I have seen your retribution, and I believe it matches his crime. And I also saw a mirror of William's body with the same injuries on your creations neck. Is it logic that demanded you to have hands wrapped around his neck and make him feel the pain of near suffocation?" Victor's hand retreated from her. "That was not my doing, "he muttered shamefully, but then stated,

"But yet, with all my feelings and logic considered, I respected your decisions and advice concerning the creature. He lives as restrained guest in our home at the risk of the household and when you commanded me to leave, I obeyed. I only ask that you respect my actions as I have yours."

"It is hard though, knowing your intentions and your allowance of your feelings to reflect your actions. You have allowed unsavory men to come live unstrained in our household, and while we speak of logic, they seem to pose a greater threat than that which they guard. I might imagine one of them might corner one of the staff and harass them unchecked." Victor sighed giving away his own worry on the subject.

"I have laid down rules with all of them and I doubt they would ever try such repulsive actions, considering that their competing to stay with us. What they did at the prison was simply their job and here they would never act as such in a refined household." The woman admitted she had forgotten about the competition and it eased her worries but still she felt within her stir a disturbing worry of their presence. Victor continued in the absence of a response,

"Tomorrow a ladies' maid and gentlemen's' butler will arrive with a full knowledge of the situation and to a staff who is already watching the guards to better inform me of any behavior that is undesirable. Our staff is mostly people from the nearby village and will watch out for each other and us, I'm sure." Elizabeth took in the information gratefully, allowing the smallest of smiles to grace her features. She lifted her eyes to meet her husbands.

"I will admit you are thorough in your preparations, and I commend you for the thoughtful considerations with the staff. The idea of a ladies' maid makes me yearn for Justine's company though I am excited at the thought of being able to confer with someone else without the barrier of secrecy."

"And perhaps one day when the creature is tame, Justine may come to stay with us, though I don't think she'll ever abandon our Father and Ernest," the man said, attempting to lighten the conversation. The woman rose from her knees, adjusting her dress.

"What about our dear friend Henry? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you in good health in your new home?" Victor rapidly stood looking nervous at her comment but his voice was calm as he spoke,

"I wouldn't wish to pull him from his studies or travel. I am happy to get accustomed to my lovely wife and house. My father has gifted us with this lovely retreat after everything that has happened and is willing to maintain it till I can do so myself. I am grateful for that." The man pulled his wife close and kissed her forehead gently.

"And I'm ever grateful for you."


End file.
